Pozostałości dziobaka
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Ucieczka z wieży Fineasza" }} Danville ogarnia szaleństwo. Opowieść o kolejnym wynalazku Fineasza i Ferba zaczyna się od końca i idzie do tyłu. Chłopcy budują wielki budynek z sera, w którym odbywają się konkursy serowe. Jednym z jurorów jest Major Monogram. Tymczasem Dundersztyc buduje Lokajo-inator, żeby Pepe był jego lokajem a później buduje Wyparowywacz-inator. Fabuła left|200pxOdcinek rozpoczyna się w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca. Inator zaczyna wystrzeliwać w miasto a Dundersztyc cieszy się, że opanuje miasto dzięki Pepe, który jest obecnie przebrany za lokaja i biega w dużym kole jak chomik. Monogram przez zegarek krzyczy, że coś wygrał. Carl krzyczy, że czemu go nie słuchał. Dundersztyc każe im się uciszyć, bo mogą zniszczyć tą wspaniałą chwilę. Nagle pojawiają się tancerze z pałacu i zaczynają tańczyć. Zaa drzwi wygląda Linda. Carl ją zauważa. Linda podaje mu tylo kapelusz i wychodzi. Zaa drzwi twierdzi, że takiego dziwnego dnia nigdy nie miała, Dzwoni jej telefon. Fretka mówi, że ser jest, ale cały tłum uciekł. Linda nie rozumie córki. 5 minut wcześniej Tłum ucieka, przed Majorem Monogramem, który stał się bardzo gruby. Fretka dzwoni do mamy, podczas gdy right|200pxMonogram wychodzi. Potem dziewczyna dziwi się co mu się stało. 15 minut wcześniej Carl dzwoni do Majora Monograma, mówiąc coś o Pepe. Nagle Carl widzi, że Monogram ma zamiar zjeść ser. Jedzą ser, puchnie. Dundersztyc zabiera mu zegarek. Mówi, że Pepe odszedł z agencji i pracuje jako lokaj dla Dundersztyca. I stworzył inator Wyparowywacz-inator. Postanowił skupić się tymrazem na sworzeniu. Może wywołać chaos w mieście, przez swój nowy inator. Zagania Pepe do roboty. Dundersztyc zdjął prawie całe ubranie a Carl na to, że to tylko sen. Dundersztyc na monitorze wielkiego komputera, chce wycelować w plaże, ale odziwo nikogo nie ma. 25 minut wcześniej left|200pxOgródek u Fineasza i Ferba. Fineasz mówi, że to największe ich osiągnięcie, a Buford to potwierdza. Ferb odsłonił wielki ser, a Fineasz ogłosił otwarcie ser-topi. Pojawia się piosenka Sertopia. Major Monogram widząc ser, wpada w "trans". Carl jest zniecierpliwiony bo nie odpowiada i mówi gdyby Pepe miał swój kapelusz. 20 minut wcześniej Carl chcąc wejść na Spółkę Zło puścił kapelusz Pepe. Zaczyna się piosenka Kapelusz Pepe. Linda przechodzą koło Spółki Zło podnosi kapelusz i idzie oddać panu wiewiórowi (Carlowi) kapelusz.? Tymczasem na górze, Carl musi się dowiedzieć, co się stało z agentem P. Pepe sprząta u Dundersztyca gdy tylko widzi Carla, skarży Dundersztycowi. Carl ucieka. Dundersztyc zamyka go w klatce. Carl jest zdziwiony co się stało z Pepe. Zakończenie Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Sertopia '' * ''Kapelusz Pepe * Mój wodny druh - linia melodyczna Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Śmieje się z przyjaciółmi Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe? O, tu jesteś, Pepe Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła Dundersztyc w samej bieliznie jest! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje Powiązanie z serią Aluzje * Forest Gump - Kiedy kapelusz Pepe leci przez miasto w pewnym momencie przelatuje koło pana siedzącego koło parku na ławce ubranego w biały garnitur. Trzyma on na kolanach najprawdopodobniej paczkę czekoladek. Jest to nawiązanie do Foresta Gump'a. * Memento - szyk odcinka nawiązuje do tego filmu, gdzie cała akcja zaczyna się od końca, a kończy na początku. Aluzją do filmu Memento jest również to, że Pepe wytatuował sobie w odbiciu lustrzanym, że będzie zwalczał zło. Główny bohater filmu też miał wytatuowane słowa w odbiciu lustrzanym. Ale to nie wszystko. Dundersztyc robi z Pepe jego sługę, czyli tak jakby wymazuje mu pamięć, ale przez ten tatuaż wie, co ma czynić. Główny bohater Memento cierpiał na pamięć krótkotrwałą, gdzie pamiętał wszystko do momentu śmierci żony, a przypominał sobie, co ma zrobić poprzez wytatułowanie sobie faktów na swojej skórze. Błędy * right|Trzech takich samych chłopców|200pxSuwak na kostiumie Carla pojawia się dopiero, gdy Monogram zwraca na niego uwagę. * Gdy przed Sertopią stoi cała grupa ludzi, można dostrzec, że sylwetki większości z nich pojawiają się kilkukrotnie. en:The Remains of the Platypus